EDEN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿Que en serio el podía encontrar hermosura entre ese mar de marcas de un ayer?, ¿Que acaso ella que arrastra docenas de errores de ese ayer podía provocar delirio en una alma pura?, ¿Como una especie de demonio formada del infierno podía tener en este estado aun ángel mandado del mismísimo cielo a la Tierra?. (Lemon) KeefxTenn


_***Con una bolsa de papel en la cara* Era la ultima semana de diciembre e intentando escribir apuntes para una parodia de Maléfica me terminaron viniendo ideas para esto, recordando una corta conversacion con mi colega "Kokoro" alias Mali que se esta iniciando en el lemon (Aunque no tiene mucho que ver una cosa con la otra XD pero así es esto) el motivo porque tengo una bolsa en la cara es porque... me caracterizo de que mis lemons son bruscos y con aires a violacion, que por ser la chica al chico termina paresiendo morbosas parodias por último, ¡Y ESTO ESTA MUY DULCE! XnX sé que nadie lo leerá pero me da cosa lo azucarado que esta esto. Así que aviso, sobre dosis de azúcar, y mas que irme por el lado lujurioso de siempre, deje a mi lado cursi volar. KeefxTenn.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a "Eliza-Love" que no me conoce pero ¡Adoro! Su dibujo de Keef y Tenn tipo chibis. ¡Y A MI CONSUEGRA BECATROX QUE APARTE DE SATURARME DE DIBUJOS ES LA AUTORA DE LA PERFECTA PORTADA!.**_

 _ **Por cierto estoy emocionada porque escuche alguien metera KeefxTenn en un fic ZaDr de Amor Yaoi *o* parejas hetero en Amor Yaoi? jajaja no me paresera raro me arrojen piedras por haber provocado eso XD saludos a la auctora que sea.**_

 _ **Estaba escuchando varias canciones al escribir este mar de azucar, pero entre ellas sobre sale "Flor palida" de "Marc Antoni" cancion que para mi simboliza demasiado, y lo hizo mas el ultimo dia del 2015. (Este todo como este, siempre saldremos adelante. Sanaran nuestras almas, con la luz que transmites, y la union que perpetuamente permanece, en el Eden que formamos. La verdad que marcate en este ser lleno de errores y defectos, esque te ama).**_

 _ **La definición de Edén: Paraíso terrenal. Si lo profundizo, igual a saciarse de paz, acariciar la añorada alegría, tocar la gloria en un sublime sueño que vuelves en realidad. Como un Edén se siente mi alma abrazada a la tuya, más que un ángel que me cuida hasta de cuidarte, mi Edén completo, eres tú.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"EDEN"**

Un beso con suavidad se poso en su delgado cuello, bajando esos gentiles labios hasta donde el cuello del uniforme de la respetable raza Irken se lo permitía. Ella no podía evitar vibrar por cada rose de sus manos descubriendo la suavidad de su cintura al ir subiendo con lentitud esa larga camisa roja, que le recuerda fue entrenada como soldada, quedando la simbólica prenda abandona en el solitario piso al ser arrojada por ese humano que se había vuelto tan alto.

—Aaaah...

Un gemido que no sabía era capaz de nacer de sus cicatrizados labios se hizo presente, a causa de sentir la mitad de su cuerpo expuesto topándose con la alegre vestimenta del ojos jades, jamás pensó que podía sentir tanto calor. Ni siquiera atravesando el sol sentiría la mitad de temperatura elevada como ahora que se encuentra en ese cuarto multi-color, con tantos arco iris en las paredes jugando con estrellas de seis puntas, uno de los pocos símbolos de paz terrícola.

Las sabanas celestes de la cama esponjada a la que se apegaba su pequeño cuerpo le daba un detalle de parecer volar en un trozo de artesiopelado cielo, aunque con ese humano no es nuevo sentirse así su único órgano.

Podía olfatear el olor de pinturas artísticas tiradas en el suelo con los lienzos y demás materiales necesarios para crear, por lo que se disculparía mil veces más tarde por dañarlos sus lustradas botas pesadas que se lanzaron sobre su único pintor de sonrisas, mientras intentaba en plena concentración plasmar su belleza en un fino cuadro.

—Aahh... mmm... aaah...

Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando callar lo que sea que se activaba en su pak cuando se perdía en esas vivaces esmeraldas adornadas con un brillo cristalino de ángel, ya no pudo más el retener besarlo diferente con mayor intensidad sumergida en lo distintas que son sus lenguas pero lo perfecto que con facilidad se sincronizan, quedando a medias el cuadro a la vez que caía todo el material en cada esquina del cuarto por toparse abrazados en las paredes.

—¡KEEF!.

Ese grito que en vez de placer decía terror desconcertó al mencionado, dejando de besar uno de sus frágiles hombros, apartándose un poco para poder ver ese rostro de manzana verde sonrojado sin esforzarse en lo mínimo en ocultar su inseguridad escrita en sus ojos.

—Sssshh.

Acaricio esas mejillas de porcelana con el torso de sus manos, entregándole siempre esa sonrisa capaz de tranquilizarla en el peor de sus estados.

—Esto no es malo Tenn, pero si no te sientes cómoda no tenemos porque avanzar.

Intento quitarse de encima de la fémina donde termino al tropezarse con la cama, pero ella no se lo permitió aferrando sus pequeñas manos enguantadas a su pecho, cortando sus movimientos.

—No sé qué es lo que hacemos...

Se sincero bajando sus antenas de manera mansa.

—Tampoco sé porque el mirarte es diferente... a como lo fue hace cinco años terrestres de conocerte.

Contemplo la alegría en el par de gemas verdes, juraba recordaban la primera vez que la hizo sentir segura. El día que aterrizo forzosamente por error en su patio y no la hostigo con ninguna especie de pregunta, sino que con sumo cuidado la saco del crucero voot que piloteaba empezando a mecerla como una smeet entre sus brazos. Para después decirle semi calmada que venía en busca de Zim a refugiarse en su base en lo que lograse recuperar su cordura y así volver a ponerse en contacto con su imperio.

Al humano no parecía sorprenderle que su mejor amigo fuera un ser de otro planeta como tanto había alegado Dib, quizás porque para él su amistad era más grande que un perjuicio de especies, además que confiaba en que Zim no desbastaría la raza humana en honor de su inmensa amistad. Sin saber que durante estos años esa poseedora de rubís le había dado la espalda a su venerado imperio que la convirtió en un arma letal con el destino manchado de dejar desolación a su paso, decidiéndose en quedarse en ese mísero lugar para detener a su ex compañero de academia que habitaba el planeta, evitándole el destruirlo.

No podía dejar a la luz de su existir sin su hogar natal, sin importar la decadencia de su gente y el pésimo estado en el que mantienen su propia casa. ¿Por qué ah de pagar alguien inocente de las injusticias de los demás? Esos no son pensamientos de un Irken pero si ahora pensaba así es por convivir tanto con lo más cercano aun ángel, que no había hecho otra cosa que protegerla ayudando a sanar la oscuridad de su pasado.

—Pero... no me... incomoda...

Prosiguió después de haberse saciado de esa cálida mirada saboreando un atesorado recuerdo.

—Es... solo... que...

Tartamudeo nerviosa, maldiciéndose en su lengua natal, porque se percato de apagar la luz sin entender porque un sexto sentido se lo dijo, pero no cerró las coloridas cortinas de la ventana entrando una inoportuna luz de luna atreves de ella.

Se había encariñado tanto de la luz rechazando la oscuridad, pero en este momento su presencia perturbaba a su squidly-spooch.

—Nada de las cicatrices que permiten mostrar mi uniforme, se comparan con las que están debajo de él.

Le temblaba el labio inferior y sentía las traicioneras lagrimas solitarias nacer de sus joyas encendidas, teniendo la plena atención del cabellos esponjados naranjas.

—Ni que la piel de mi raza sea veloz para sanar pudo borrar la huella de las cientos de Ucis defectuosas... marcando perpetuamente hasta el ultimo centímetro... de... mi... cuerpo...

Giro su rostro esquivando las claras esmeraldas que transmitían su propia luz.

Se culpaba internamente por haber arruinado un momento que hasta ahora supo estuvo añorando. Como desearía ser tan perfecta como él lo es para ella, y así no sentir tan resaltados sus defectos en esa maldita piel que la avergüenza declarándose monstruosa.

Pero como refrescante bebida que premia una sedienta garganta en el desierto. Esa voz melosa para algunos fastidiosa pero para ella amada, acompañada de delicadas carisias en la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo desvaneció cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo, estremeciendo su maltratada piel.

—Tenn ya te había dicho que amo cada una de tus cicatrices.

Paso a besar su abdomen plano poseedor de grandes y pequeñas de las mencionadas, que sin importar su magnitud no lograban opacar la belleza de la suavidad no humana.

—Aaahh... aaaaah...

Provocando otros gemidos de placer manifestados por sentir al causante de la alegría de su impía alma aventurarse a explorar sus pechos que aunque pequeños no dejaban de ser tentadores, subiendo el sonrojo en su delicado rostro.

—Todas son hermosas.

Le susurro obsequiando castos besos sobre las que con la poca luz sus jades lograban contemplar.

—Mas que cicatrices son condecoraciones que a pesar de lo que te las hizo nacer.

Dejo la atención en sus pechos que acariciaban las llenas de sus dedos, apartándose para deshacerse de su colorida camisa, le sofocaba tanto con el calor elevado. Sonreía con ternura viendo que la Irken dejaba de esquivarle la mirada observándolo con curiosidad enderezándose sus risadas antenas, como toda minina curiosa que se siente atraída por la llamativa luna.

—Lógrate...

—Seguir adelante.

No lo dejo termina siendo ella la que concluyera lo que ya parecía un lema de cuantas veces lo había escuchado, y aun le provocaba la misma fuerzas de levantar como digna sobreviviente la frente.

El ojos puros solo pudo sonreírse pasando un estimulante escalofrió por su espalda por seis dedos Irkeanos que se deslizaban en su pecho también rico en cicatrices, causadas por una ardilla rabiosa y la explosión de alegría. Era tan agradable la electricidad entregada de las tímidas manos conquistando su nívea piel.

—Te amo.

Escucho le susurraba la mirada rojiza besando de igual manera ese mezquino maltrato de la vida, como agradeciéndole que siempre supiera que decirle para calmarla a tal rapidez, enamorándose de un nuevo sabor mas azucarado que la más empalagosa golosina de Irk.

—Y yo te amo, mi Tenn.

Sabía que no podía existir nada que hiciera vibrar como gatita mojada llegando a cálido refugio a su fémina que usase al referirse a ella el sagrado "Mi" porque le afirma le pertenece a la luz más radiante en la galaxia.

Siguió besando su torso descubierto extremesiendose por sus seis dedos que en un ayer manejaron diferentes tipos de armas enumeradas bajando y subían por su espalda. No recordaba desde cuando deseaba a esa hembra de otra especie, sería imposible con sangre corriendo sus venas el no habré fantaseado esto con anterioridad estando enamorado de su musa, por la cual creo miles de paraísos en lienzos donde soñaba hacerla habitar. Pero por ese mismo amor asía lo más tierno que pudo conocer, no había sobrepasado un amable rose de manos.

—Eh... ¿Keef?...

Balbuceo sintiéndolo dejar sus besos sobre su estomago sin ombligo, a la vez que tomaba sus manos evitándole el seguir jugando en su no tan ancha espalda, lentamente quitándole los gruesos guantes oscuros.

—Keef... ¿Qué haces?... tienes la mínima idea de porque... los Irkens ocupamos guantes todos... el tiempo...

Sus nervios fueron cambiados por una mezcla de ternura y placer debido a que su ojos puros besaba sus dedos terminando por lamer sus garras, como comunicándole que a pesar de ser consciente del filo de estas confía ciegamente que jamás lo dañara.

Más que derretida se apego a esa cama, con el cabellos naranjas sobre ella arrodillado con sus piernas a cada lado de las cortas suyas, le cautivaba que él no dejaba de buscar su comedida, como si el hacerla sentir mimada, cuidada, protegida, y segura fuera su propósito de existir. Le excitaba demasiado no solo el sentir sus garras sanguinarias humedecidas, notando que de lamerlas había pasado a chuparlas, sino el hecho que le demostraba gran devoción el no parecer importarle que un solo descuido pudiera hacer sangrar su boca por tal de no dejar nada de su cuerpo sin embelesar con cariño.

—Siempre... aah... piensas en mi aaah...

Logro decir a la deriva por sentirlo inclinarse a retirar con cuidado su pegado pantalón y pesadas botas, estando ahora si plenamente expuesta en desnudes sobre esa cama que aseguraba vio crecer a esa cría de humano de diecisiete de edad (Ella le llevaba cientos de diferencia aunque jamás lo comentaban) Cerró sus rubís sabiendo que si su ojos jades había parado sus mimos era por estar observandola como la más asombrosa pintura, asiendole dilatarse las pupilas de su artística mirada.

Sentía deseos de reír con ironía por lo indefensa que se veía la ejemplar alumna de la academia digna de la gran asignación a la merced de un ser de raza inferior en completa voluntad propia, pero se lo admitía a ella y lo aria ante todo el universo ignorando el pisotear su propio orgullo que desde la primera vez que el cabellos naranjas la acuno en un abrazo su comportamiento supera lo dócil.

—Ni Sandro Botticelli pudo habré tenido una imagen más preciosa para inspirarse en el nacimiento de Venus.

Escucho que se susurro para sí el ojos verdes, provocándole aumentar su sonrojo no sabiendo a ciencia cierta de que hablaba, pero distinguiendo un alago a su manera muy suya.

Abrió sus gemas del color de las rosas al sentir que había pasado un tiempo muy largo aunque solo fuesen segundos, pintándosele otra sonrisa a su lista en su bello rostro verde manzana hipnotizada por ver a su dueño atrapado en un celestial trance.

Con sus risueños labios medio abiertos y sus ojos de brillo puro intentando discernir la más sublimes de las imágenes, estando él si agradecido con la escasa luz colándose en la ventana. ¿Que en serio el podía encontrar hermosura entre ese mar de marcas de un ayer?, ¿Que acaso ella que arrastra docenas de errores de ese ayer podía provocar delirio en una alma pura?, ¿Como una especie de demonio formada del infierno podía tener en este estado aun ángel mandado del mismísimo cielo a la Tierra?.

—Keef.

Suspiro ese nombre que la saco de las tinieblas de los traumas en Meekcrov, viendo sus cabellos rizados despeinados con su perpetúa sonrisa apartando sus jades de la obra maestra de su cuerpo, conectando esas joyas de tonalidad vibras con las carmesí que ya no demostraban inseguridad.

No alcanzaría la descripción de poseer un paraíso en comparación de lo que siente cuando esos ojos inocentes (Que son implantes desde el suceso de la ardilla) se olvidaban de todo para concentrarse a plenitud en ella, sentirlo pendiente únicamente de ella satisfaciendo lo posesiva que es su raza, regocijarse en la mirada más pura del universo dirigida solo a su ser valía más que cualquier merito que como soldada sobre saliente haya podido recibir.

Corto todo lo que esas miradas decían jalando al pelirrojo a ella abrazándolo, enderezándose mas sus antenas a causa del rose de sus pieles, embriagándose del aroma de dulces y pinturas artísticas pegándose en su piel.

Se enloqueció apoderándose de sus labios declarándose activa y sumisa a todo lo que manden, sus manos que parecían tener mente propia se enredaron en los cabellos esponjados, sintiendo las ajenas más que su espalda bajar a sus glúteos para apoderarse luego de sus piernas que a pesar de sus cicatrices su suavidad sobrepasaba al pelaje de un conejo.

—Alguna vez te...

Rompía los besos menos de un segundo porque se sentía vacía alejado sus labios de los amados.

—Eh dicho aaahh...

Un gemido profundo se libero en reacción a que una de las manos que muchas noches se limitaron arrullarla acariciaba esa parte bajo su vientre que nunca supo cómo llamarla, solo sabía que llevaba entre esos besos humedeciéndose.

—Como le aaaaah... agrada... mmm...

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior por un dedo delgado que intentaba entrar en su intimida, con la delicadeza de mezclar dos colores de pinturas distintas creando algo nuevo resplandeciente y exótico.

—A mis aaaahh... antenas... mmhh... tu... aaahm... aroma... aaaaahhh...

Logro completar la oración viviendo un conjunto de incomodidad con placer por ese dedo entrándose, no sabiendo en qué momento sus piernas se abrieron tanto, intentando enredarlas a las caderas del chico por aferrarse a algo, en lo que sus manos inquietas jalaban sus cabellos naranjas, ahogada en sus propios pujidos, disfrutando de más besos con leves mordidas en su delgado cuello, nunca pensó que su cara podía arder tanto de sonrojada, el rostro bajando a sus senos le decía que se encontraba de igual manera.

—A mi también,,, me agrada,,, tu,,, aroma,,,

Le respondió agitado el mirada esmeraldas sumergido en el sabor azucarado de sus pechos, nada en la Tierra tendría ese nivel de gloria.

—Es como,,, de manzanas,,, verdes,,,

Termino de decirle como adivinando que quería preguntar pero los pujidos no se lo permitían, esa fémina de otra especie es tan adorable para sus cinco sentidos.

—Aaaaaaah... Keef... amhh... Keef... aaaahhh... Ke...

Ama oler el perfume de su cuerpo, ama oír sus cantos de placer dado por el elevados al irse inclinando hasta su intimida, remplazando ese dedo por sus labios que también aman degustar su sabor nacido a montones, ama deleitarse al levantar la mirada y ver que su rostro le grite placer tentado gracias a su lengua inexperta que está aprendiendo con ella, aman el tacto de sus manos bailando un bolero en sus piernas que lo estimulan alocadas a continuar.

—Mmm... aaaaahh... Keef... Kee... Keefff... aaaahhhh...

Sus cinco sentidos no podían estar más de acuerdo en adorar todo lo que su tierna musa le entrega.

Con mayor motivo se comprometía en protegerla hasta el último de sus días. Continuándolo asiéndolo en el momento lejano de partir. Jamás la dejaría sola ni con las negatividades de envejecer.

—Aaaaaahh... mmm... Keeef... ¡Mmmhh!.

El elevar de su canto le confirmaba que el estaxis se descargaría en su garganta, mientras incrustaba sus garras en las sabanas celestes estimulándole el succionar a mayor intensidad su sensibilidad.

—¡KEEF!.

No tardándose en llegar la culminación del placer premiando a su paladar humano con el más empalagoso de los sabores, dejándolo con deseos de más pero calmándose por escuchar la respiración cansada de su Irken, terminando por limpiar esa zona que parecía aclamarlo. Percatándose hasta en ese instante la incomodidad en su entrepierna y en como aun usar su pantalón verde no ayudaba, viviendo la guerra interna de proceder a quitárselo oh parar, ya que si continuaba a pesar de ser lo más anhelado para todo joven enamorado le causaría aunque momentáneo un dolor a su ojos temerosos de rubí. El hecho de dañar a quien prometió cuidar le asía considerar el hundirse en su sueño oh seguirlo manteniendo solo en eso, un sueño.

Se sentó al borde de la cama meditando que palabras serian las más apropiadas para explicarse con la hembra de otra especie, que iban por su bien a detenerse.

Cuando sus palabras fueron calladas por un ansioso abrazo en su espalda, paseando sus tres dedos de ambas manos en su cicatrizado pecho uniéndose rasguños profundos sin querer hacerlo, extremesiendolo al bañar su espalda con hambrientos besos, en lo que un par de antenas risadas se enredaban en sus cabellos esponjados emborrachándose con la exquisita fragancia de su shampoo.

Que raza tan fuerte es la Irken que puede reponerse del desgaste físico en tan poco tiempo, penso.

Supo hasta qué grado la excitación es capaz de llegar, al oír su amada voz chillona de sirena susurrándole a su cuello en un tono de plenitud y goce.

—¿Por que soy tan feliz?.

Su cuello se humedeció y no por besos sino por lágrimas que acompañaban su agradecimiento. No necesito más para alentarse a continuar, el incrementar la felicidad de quien tanto se la da.

—Jajaja... Tenn.

Dijo medio riendo por lo arisca que se volvió al intentar apartarse de la cama abrazándose más a él, con sus delgados brazos y piernas incrementándose sus sonrojos.

—No te apartes ni un segundo de mi, Keef.

Sin mala intensión la punta de sus garras se hundían en su pecho, no molestándole al alegre ser que solo podía sonreír con la ternura de la ojos encendidos prendida a su espalda, jurándole que absolutamente nada iba a poder apartarla.

—Es que necesito quitarme esto.

Reprimió su risa parpadeando varias veces por lo rápido que dos extremidades del pak de la fémina destrozaron su pantalón, ropa interior, calcetines y agujetas de sus zapatos que terminaron arrojados quien sepa adonde, guardándose más rápido de lo que tardaron en salir.

Ahora no sabía si entrar en ataque de risa oh molestarse por la pérdida de su pantalón favorito. ¿Molestarse? Si claro, como si el fuese capaz de sentir una emoción tan áspera, menos con el encanto del regalo de las estrellas que es la hembra de otra especie.

La sintió dejar de abrazarse a su espalda pasando a su pecho rasguñado, jalándolo en el abrazo, invitándolo a recostarse sobre ella, adueñándose a nueva cuenta de sus labios castos.

—Oooh...

Se perdió de ver las antenas delgadas sacudirse al cerrar con presión sus jades, junto a un sofocado jadeo invocado porque la incomodidad en su entrepierna incremento rosándose con la intimida de la fémina, que aparecer seguía humedeciéndose.

—¿Eso te gusta?.

Pregunto en alegría la ojos carmesí dichosa de poder provocar lo mismo que el ojos verdes en ella, movió más su cuerpo topándose en algo duro que no sabía que sería pero asía aumentarle los sollozos y jadeos nacidos al chico con el don del positivismo, inocente a que lo torturaba incrementando la presión en su deseo de ser uno con ella.

—Ooohh... Tenn...aaahh...

Se apodero con firmeza pero tacto de sus caderas, cesando su sufisio sonriéndole risueño buscándo darle tranquilidad por lo que vendría, sintiendo que ella le leía la mente en sincronía, por escucharla decir.

—Confió en ti.

No necesito más que esas palabras y sus ojos rojos expresando alegría como reflejo de sus esmeraldas, empezando a entrar su urgida erección en la estreches de la fémina moviendo sus caderas en control de sus blancas manos, disgustando un placer superior a lo anterior manchándose lo celeste de la sabana de carmesí en símbolo de pureza, escapándose un grito que pudo romper más de una ventana.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Probo su propia sangre al haber mordido fuertemente con sus filosos dientes su labio inferior ahogando parte del grito para no espantar a su humano, sus garras habían traspasado el colchón de la cama buscando a toda costa reprimir lagrimas. Porque no podía dar manifestación de tristeza en un acto que su instinto le decía era sagrado para el pura alma. Como a ella le estaba pareciendo sagrado que cada vibra del cuerpo sobre el suyo respirado con pesadez se contenía a su pesar de avanzar, porque a pesar de lo placentero que sería entrar más en ella su prioridad siempre seria su bienestar.

Aun en un escenario como este siempre es firme en priorizarla.

Se volvió más dócil queriendo ignorar el intenso dolor bajo su vientre, derritiéndose por dulces palabras susurradas a sus antenas, tocando todo el infinito al sin censura alguna ser acariciadas de inicio a final, con una propiedad nada dominante de su especie a cambio de ello angelical como solo su humano lo es.

Ese contacto en su parte que descubrió tiene mayor sensibilidad aparte de hacerla incrustar más sus garras en la cama la asía ronronear como la minina que es, en brazos de su justo dueño.

—Mereces ser feliz porque es una recompensa que la misma vida te entrega.

Le respondió a la pregunta que fue susurrada a su cuello, entre besos obsequiados a sus cicatrizadas antenas enternecido con los ronroneos que también le excitaban con locura confirmado por su temperatura explotando, y que por segundo la incomodidad en la posición se tensara al no poder moverse, apegando los codos a cada lado del rostro fino que por su adorable sonrojo le dijo adiós al verde manzana siendo una sana roja, elevándose los ronroneos por la magia de sus dedos.

—Como a mí me entrega por mi antigua soledad.

El haberse metido la punta caracol de una de esas antenas a la boca al estar hablando, transportaba a otra galaxia a la Irken.

—Lo más hermoso que...

No quería perderse sus palabras pero su poca conciencia coherente estaba a punto de abandonarla en el mar de ese cielo.

—Soñé, aaaahhh...

Termino de decir jadeando por un tímido desesperado movimiento de caderas chocando contra las suyas, seguido de una mirada rubí que le rogaba que continuase pero por favor la guiase como hasta ahora.

—¡AAAAAHH!... ¡AAAAAAHHH!, ¡AAAH!.

Aunque tomo por sorpresa a él ojos verde limon asedio a su petición, agradecido en sus adentros de pasar de las puertas del paraíso a lo sagrado que celosamente abrega su interior.

—¡AAAHH!, ¡KEEF!, ¡AAAAAAAHHH!.

Aunque sus envestidas procuraban ser lentas el dolor permanecía en sus gritos involuntarios de la fémina que abrazaba a él ansiando reconfortarla, sintiendo las piernas verdes corresponder su gesto envolviéndose en su cadera.

—Ooh Tenn... quieres... aahm... vaya... ooooh... más lento... aaahh...

No obtuvo respuesta de los labios del rostro que lo esquivaba, contestando en su lugar sus caderas principiantes que le pedían elevar su ritmo.

Quería que por un segundo dejase de preocuparse por ella y disfrutase su placer.

—Keef... ¡Aaaaah!, ¡Aaahh!, ¡Aah!.

Suavizo sus gritos porque las estocadas en vez de elevarse se mantenían calmadas, expresándole que no aceptaría sacrificios de parte suya, podía esperarla en la mayor de las calmas para que disfrutasen juntos el manjar de lo sublime, además que no le molestaba el entrar y salir con serenidad de su perfecto ser.

La fémina solo pudo resinarse a estar más enamorada que antes del atento poseedor del par de jades.

Imito su gentil movimiento a como pudo pareciéndole horas los minutos, siéndole tan irreal como ese agobiante dolor se transformo en indescriptible placer.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

El sonido del chocar de sus caderas poseídas en frenesí competía con el de sus gritos de placer y los resortes de la esponjada cama.

—¡KEEF!, ¡KEEF!, ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡KEEF!.

La ojos rubís añoraba como nunca el poder abrazarse del mencionado que la llevaba a la gloria al sentirlo más dentro suyo por envestida, pero no podía arriesgarse atravesarle la espalda con el filo de sus garras.

Él no deja de tratarla como creatura frágil sin imaginarse el sumo cuidado que debe tener en no quebrarle los huesos en los abrazos, al igual que en demás circunstancias que le recuerdan lo débiles que por defecto son los humanos. Fáciles de apastar como lo más vil, simples de romper como el papel.

—¡Tenn!, ¡Aaah!, ¡Tenn!.

Aunque por un humano que es su fuerza asido capaz de darle la espalda a toda su raza. Se jura no debe de importarles ya que solo es otra de cientos que fasilmente pueden remplazar, en cambio es consciente que para ese humano con el que pronto se consumiría en el oasis pasional de un orgasmo, ella es su todo.

El paraíso se mantuvo constante y sonante llegando al punto que no supo cuanto tiempo paso, y los números es lo último que le importa al amor.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡¿SIENTES ESE CALOR?!, ¡AAAAAAAHH!.

Si no fuera porque esos brazos de piel nívea no la soltaban, recordaría cuantas veces las Ucis defectuosas la incendiaron entre maniáticas risas.

—¡SI!, ¡PERO NO ES UN FUEGO MALIGNO!, ¡NO TEMAS!.

Intento sonreír con los gritos de las envestidas aumentadas, recordándole vagamente el ajetreo de sus cuerpos los entrenamientos de pilotaje en las naves de prueba en la academia.

Extraño pero bello como todo esto tan nuevo le causaba cierto miedo que al ser con el pelirrojo en lugar de aterrarla la emociona.

—¡NO TENGO MIEDO SI ESTOY CONTIGO!.

Confeso de su alma, sabiendo el mirada esmeralda le sonreía con el sudor adornando su frente aunque estuviesen sus rubís cerrados.

Aferro desesperada sus garras a el colchón sintiendo la respiración del humano más pesada por estocada, jadiando su nombre terminando por gritarlo, antes de vivir unas sobredosis de placenteras sacudidas liberándose el fuego quemante de su cuerpo, gritando una expresión de placer en su lengua natal, deduciendo el dueño de su tranquilidad sentía lo mismo por percatarse de las explosiones finales del vaivén acabar.

Más que cósmica es la sensación de que quien amas sienta lo mismo que tú con exactitud, con el más pequeño de los gestos oh la más extensa de las manifestaciones del amor, el deleite de erizarse las pieles en dulce sincronía al oír un te amo entre un eterno abrazo, saber que posees la capacidad de darle un universo de goces con una corta palabra a quien te entrega lo mismo no conociendo limitaciones, ser todo de tu todo es haber encontrado la buscada octava maravilla de quien eres la suya.

—Siento lo de tus pinturas y materiales...

Balbuceo sintiendo el aliento recuperado, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, notando que quien acepto hace cinco años como pareja había logrado desprender sus garras de la cama, y aparte de arroparla con la desgarrada sabana color cielo la acomodo en su pecho.

—Descuida Tenn, ¡Sera un nuevo decorado más alegre para mi piso!.

Dio una cálida risa dichosa, ya que el clasificado como su luz desvanecedor de tinieblas jamás baja la guardia en no dejarla culparse, al igual que no deja oportunidad de invadirla su positivismo.

Conservo la reciente sonrisa que reflejaba paz, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia por el cansancio que los humanos llaman dormir, ronroneando a volumen bajo debido a carisias mimosas dadas deliberadamente en sus agradecidas antenas que también recibían mas de un suave beso, sin dejar de estar abrazada por quien aparte del sonido instrumental de su corazón la arrullaba con amorosos susurros empalagosos de miel, hundiéndola sin protesta alguna hasta el fondo oh más bien elevándola a su propio Edén, que solo se crea al estar juntos.

(Fin)

* * *

 _ **Aclaro que ignore la teoría de fans, que la saliva humana quema la piel de los Irkens... ¡Vamos! Tenn está para que la cuiden no para que la quemen (Notándose el favoritismo) inicio de 2016 y Lagrimas publica un lemon dulce y con el chico controlando la situación... ¡ESTO DA MIEDO! quizás es una señal que estamos en los últimos tiempo, de yo aquí, del mundo quien sabe XD.**_

 _ **Por cierto comienzo a pensar que no fue buena idea dejar a Mia suelta en la pagina O.o creo que fue en serio algo que me dijo hace meses de secuestrarse a los pocos chicos autores. ¡Mia si tu tienes a Observador Daam podrias regresarlo para terminar sus fics de la serie! No ay nadie mas con quien hablar de masoquismo ZaTr, y aun quiero saber si el hombresillo azul era Anti-Cosmo que paso a mejor vida con el martillo lol (Hablando en serio, saludos en la dimension que estes lobo espacial, los fans te extranamos).**_

 _ **Saludos a la lindura de " the knightshadow" que su comentario fue el regalo más lindo de fanfiction en la navidad QwQ gracias por el detalle lindura, aunque sigo creyendo que todos los personajes menos Keef me odian XD.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y respectar esta pareja. Iba a subir esto para San Valentin como especial, pero al ya tenerlo listo no pude evitar pulirlo, aunque despues del San Valentin pasado y el especial ZaTr donde por unica vez deje a mi lado enfermo y dulce trabajar juntas, siento que ya no escribo igual por mil cosas. Pero intentare no estar tan alejada de aqui aunque este mas que semi retirada.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos los que tenemos el corazon roto este febrero, y a todos los que nos regosijamos en las mieles que el amor y la amistad nos entrega. Si tienes a alguien especial, pariente, amigo/a, pareja, no desaprobeches el gritarle cuanto lo amas y en como te hace sentir su existencia en la tuya. _ **Feliz San Valentin.**_**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_


End file.
